


Yuri on Ice (Vocaloid songs)

by YuukiKat



Category: Vocaloid, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Death, F/F, F/M, Happy, Love, M/M, Sadness, Stuff, War, mad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukiKat/pseuds/YuukiKat
Summary: Hello everyone this is 707 defender of justi-I mean heeeey everyone this is Yuuki.kat!I am doing some vocaloid/ YOI and today it is basically one of my favorite songs I will put in chaptersThis is not a story just random xDLOL





	1. The Bride of Necro

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Viktor x Sick Yuuri !
> 
> Pov -Viktor

**_A kiss I steal from you my love..._ **

 

* * *

* * *

 

It was a beautiful autumn night a young, pale, beautiful man named Yuuri Katsuki went to me with and a cough he spoke

_“I will give my body to you, so take care of me.”_

 

And smiled sweetly with sadden eyes I look at him and sighed whispering

_“I’ll have you if you would please.”_

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

It was now a cold winter day that Yuuri died as I feel pity for him Once dead he will be forgotten by everyone he knew.

In the ground next to some other corpse he was such a sweet boy. I took his body to a mausoleum where nobody would find him.

I took this notice from his beauty and I fell in love..

 

* * *

* * *

 

_**Is this love truly everlasting, or it’s something that’s forbidden?** _

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

All I wish is to see you again yuuri was it a deadly sin to wish that. I kissed you lips that don't speak anymore we weren't script in a marriage without a blessing.

 

_" My beloved I shall place a blue glass eye in your decayed eye socket”_

Holding two Blue clear glass in hand

 

 

_“I spin silk around your ruptured arms so you stay beautiful”_

Holding a kneel and I fixed you up

 

 

_“I apply a soft cotton gauze to your harmed insides And adorn you with a white dress, my love’s provable"_

I took out your organs and replaced them so you wouldn't rot my blossom I dressed you up in a dress a beautiful white dress and placed a rose crown on your head

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

**_If you ever rot I will fix it up I will make it right I keep thinking about you without noticing the stains in my suit and hands all I cared is your ever lasting beauty_**  

 

* * *

* * *

 

But as time ticked by a gruesome monsters had came I screamed and yelled pleading them to not take you away you weren't strong at fighting

 

 

_“This is our truly everlasting love!”_

I start to feel tears as he took you away carrying you away

 

 

_“This is what he desires!”_

I wanted to see you happy why can't they see that!!!!

 

 

_“Wasn’t it you all who sent this forsake this boy to his lonely death as you conspired?”_

I yelled at them the people who cared for you who didn't let you rest in your own way

 

Now they took you somewhere in a place I can't find you again was it a fair judgment for me and you those who destroy your tell me

 

 

_**"who is the one who is right?"** _

* * *

* * *

 

 

"V...ik..tor...."

Mmmm A voice..?

 

"Vik..t...or." I opened my eyes

 

"Viktor!!! Ah you scared me are you okay!!?"

I looked to see yuuri looking at me worried

 

"Yuuri? What happened..?"

 

"Ah! You fainted in underneath this cherry blossom tree! I was worried."

 

Cherry bloss- my eyes widen to see a man who looked like me holding a yuuri in a white dress I started to shake my head only I saw nothing.

 

"yes! I am fine hahaha, hey yuuri we should go back now or your family will worry about us"

Standing up I took your hand and saw your face turning red while nodding we walked back home

 

What I didn't realize was that there was our past spirits holding each other close under the cherry blossoms.

* * *

* * *

 

 

** _The secret place that you were buried Yuuri..._ **


	2. Always be Happy! ^o^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minami x Oc
> 
> Pov- Minami

**It's** _**another beautiful day, again today Smiling, happy, happy**! _

**_Wait up!_ **

**_Let's go together But I'm kind of shy_**

**_Even if you get an F on your test_ **

**_It's O.K. If you do your best, you can achieve anything!_ **

**_Always Be Happy!_ **

* * *

* * *

 

_Beep! Beep!_

 

Today is a great day! I walked around smiling and being happy like always I was going to meet up with my idol Katsuki Yuuri!!

 

Eh? I looked a far to see Haru-san who is yuuri big brother (also my crush) who was holding some grocery bags while texting.

 

"HARU-SAN!"

 

I saw him looking up from his phone and looked at me

 

"Wait up! Let's go together to see Yuuri!!!"

I ran to him and grin as he chuckle 

 

 

"Mina you shouldn't run you could have gotten hurt you."

 

He patted my head and we both  walked together

My heart is beating why am so I shy around him.

 

**~to the house~**

As we came to the house I put my bag on the floor and help Haru put the groceries in the kitchen

 

I noticed that he wasn't there so I looked in the living room to see Haru hold papers in his hands and - OMG IS HE  HOLDING MY ENGLISH TEST!!!!!!!!

 

I went to him and grabbed the paper then shoved it in my bag as I tried not to tear up

 

I looked at Haru and my eyes widen knowing what I did.

"I am sorry I was just scared that you would think that I am dumb"

 

He smiled 

"Nah I wouldn't I would just think that you are a weird chicken nugget fanboy"

And walked away 

 

Oh...Wait..

"HEY!!! Come back here meanie!!!"

* * *

* * *

 

**_"Come on now, everyone. Let's all smile now!_**

 

**_Even when you're feeling depressed_ **

**_Always be positive!_ **

**_and I say!_ **

**_Always Be Happy!_ **

**_Even if you're feeling down Let's all smile together!_ **

**_... Happy! ..._ **

* * *

* * *

 

 

I looked at Haru who was signing papers maybe it was for his song concert that he had to do

 

"Haru-chan..."

I looked worry he seem sad and tired he looked up at me and hummed 

"yes. Mina do you need something"

 

I looked at him and frowned it's not fair for him to work on his singing career I wished he can see one of my and yuuri ice skating 

 

"Yes I need you to smiles because you at sad! And. And Tried! Yeah!"

 

I was Blushing and soon I hear him laugh 

"pfft-ahahahahahah Mina I am not sad I am not tried well maybe so don't worry okay maybe you should smile because you are frowning hahah"

 

I smiled 

"okay!"

 

* * *

* * *

 

**_I'm hungry Grumble, grumble_**

 

_**Hey! Let's go out to eat!**  
_

**_(I don't have any money though)_ **

**_Even if you get a bad fortune_ **

**_Don't worry, no matter what Good things will come to you Always Be Happy!_ **

**_Even when it's tough Everyday party!_ **

**_So I say Always Be Happy!_ **

**_Even during hard times Come on everyone, let's all smile now!_ **

 

* * *

* * *

 

 "Ahhhh"

I forgot my lunch and money and my coach I can't find anyone here not even my senpie Yuuri or the others

 

I heard my stomach grumble saying hey feed me ;-;

 

I looked around and heard someone calling out to me I turned around to see Haru hugging 

Eh!?!?!?!?

 

"Minami I swear to god you scared the hairs out of my head when your coach couldn't find you!!"

 

I smiled "ah...sorry sorry haha"

 

I ended sleeping with a smile on my face and soon I forgot about my stomach asking for food. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

**_.. Hey,_ **

**_listen Life may seem dark at times but smile If we smile more often, everything will be O.K._ **

**_also_ **

**_We should act more positive We only have one life to live_ **

**_Make sure to keep all of your happy memories in your heart somewhere you will never forget_ **

**_Always Be Happy!_ **

* * *

* * *

 

I looked to see Senpai sad

"Yuuri Senpai why are you sad"

He looked at me and smiled 

 

"oh hello Minami-kun I am not feeling great as much today is vicchan death anniversary and I....I..."

 

I looked at my senpai and hugged him Where is Haru and Viktor when you wish for them to come!!! Senpai is sad!!! ;-;

 

"Senpai don't cry it's okay he is probably barking telling you to smile! And be happy because he knows that me and everyone will take care of you!"

 

I grin as he wiped his tears and smiled

"yeah your right Minami Thank you for saying that"

 

We both walked back to the living room and I stopped at a picture of everyone smiling I am happy to see smiles everywhere! 

 

So everyone..

 

SMILE (。'▽'。)

 

* * *

* * *

 

**_Even if you're lonely_ **

**_Try to have fun so always be happy_ **

**_Even if you feel angry_ **

**_Come on everyone, just smile now!_ **

**_Always be happy even when you're worried Everyday I sing so Always be Happy!_ **

**_even when you feel like crying Come on now, everyone._ **

**_Let's all smile now!_**


	3. Kokoro Kiseki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad song ahhh
> 
> Otabek and yurio pov

**_ "The first miracle was that you were born. _ _ The second miracle was the time spent with you _ **

**_ A lonely scientist developed a robot  
The result was said to be a "miracle"  _ **

**_ But it wasn't yet sufficient; there was just one thing he wasn't able to do  
And that was the program known as a "heart".... _ **

 

* * *

* * *

Otabek looked at his creations a robot who was resembling Yura...

After making adjustments here and there Beka looked at his assistants who were walking around with their clip boards until Haru walked in with widen eyes 

 

"Ota he is wake but I looked at my scans and saw one problem with Yurio I mean Yuri"

 

Otabek looked at him with a frown 

"what do you mean there is a problem with Yura is there something I did wrong"

 

Haru looked at his friend who worked hard to bring his beloved back but in machinery 

"Ota the problem is that there is no heart yura won't understand that."

* * *

* * *

 

_**"I want to be able to teach her... the joy and** _

_**sadness of a person"** _

_**The miracle scientist wishes With his agony continuing, time was only**_

_**slipping away.** _

 

_**The singing voice of desertion and this "heart"** _

 

_**"Reflected inside of those eyes, for me** _  
_**what kind of existence is there to you?"** _  
_**Time for him is not infinite** _  
_**But she doesn't understand that yet** _

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Yuri looked at Otabek with his life less eyes he didn't understand he start at his creator as he skated showing him moves 

 

Otabek skated where yuri was and sighed sadly he wanted to teach him love and life as Viktor and Yuuri put it as long ago 

 

Time went on and on Otabek grew older but Yuri didn't understand he just watched 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_**"Why are you crying?** _

 

_**Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious** _  
_**He told me there are things to be happy** _

_**about** _  
_**Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious** _  
_**He told me there are things to grieve about** _  
_**Mysterious, heart, heart, infinite** _  
_**It exceeds my understanding...** _

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Otabek soon smiled at Yuri as always until he started to cough put blood everyone panicked and called the hospital Haru took Yuri with him 

 

When they arrive Yuri and Haru went to Otabek room to see him there pale with tear running out little by little Haru left yuri there with Otabek who was smiling 

 

"Yuri did you know that there will be happy and sad times in life when I had some of those times"

 

Yuri just stared not knowing what his creator was feeling but understood in the logical way 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_**"The first miracle was that you were born** _  
_**The second miracle was the time spent with** _

_**you** _  
_**The third miracle has not yet... the third** _

_**miracle still..."** _

 

_**...Receiving... message...** _  
_**...!** _

_**...The transmission source is...** _

_**the future......me...?!** _

 

_**Time passed by hundreds and a message** _

_**was received  
From the angel of the future's singing voice** _

_**of the "heart"** _

 

* * *

* * *

 

Yuri looked around his creator hasn't came to see him only Haru came dressed in black 

It has been 2 years since Yuri noticed that his creator won't come back lonely he walked to a computer screen and saw some open files with curiosity he touches the keyboard  soon all the files opens 

 

His eyes widen files come onto his chip all his past memories come back 

"a...a..ah"

His eyes watered Otabek.....

He worked hard to create him he was happy when he was created and the times they spent together 

And now he was gone with only one thing that he left a fixed filed of Yuri heart

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_**Thank you... for bringing me into this world** _  
_**Thank you... for the days we spent together** _  
_**Thank you... for everything you've given me** _  
_**Thank you... I will sing for eternity** _

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

It was quite in the ice rink Yuri put on his skates and slowly skated to the middle he need to show his appreciation for Beka the person he held dear

 

He skated his heart out thanking otabek over and over

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_**"The first miracle was that you were born** _

  
_**The second miracle was the time spent with** _

_**you** _

  
_**The third miracle was the "sincere heart"** _

_**from the future you** _

  
_**The fourth does not exist there is no need for a fourth"** _

 

* * *

* * *

 

 He felt tears remembering his moments with otabek 

 

The day he saved him from his crazy fangirls

The day they talk in a cafe

The day they cheer for eachother 

The day they become friends 

 

Yuri soon came to a final pose on the ice breathing hard

 

"Yuri!!!" 

He turned to the person calling his name Minami and Haru looked at him 

His eyes slowly started to close he felt so tried he soon noticed Otabek smiling at him opening his arm to welcome him 

 

He soon fell on the ice breathing slowly with a smile on his face he closes his eyes and whispers quietly .

 

_**"Thank you..."** _


End file.
